1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices, and more particularly, to devices having a casing and/or interior that act as a communication bus between at least two components of the device. For purposes of this disclosure, a device is any article having a casing which houses two or more electrical/electronic components. Also for purposes of this disclosure, a communication bus is anything that transmits one or more signals between two or more components. Such transmission may be one-way or two-way. Thus, the transmission may be a simple point-to-point link between two components or a point to many links between several components. Furthermore, the transmission may be such that the transmitted signal(s) are available to any components on the communication bus. Still further, the communication bus may be more than one media, such as a waveguide, potting material, and/or free space in the casing (including the casing itself).
2. Prior Art
Electronic devices typically have a casing or shell in which electronic/electrical components are housed. The electronic/electrical (collectively referred to hereinafter as “electronic” or “electronics”) components interact with each other and/or other devices via internal wiring (which includes printed circuit boards). While the wiring has its advantages, it suffers from certain disadvantages such as susceptibility to noise, brittleness, potential for high bit error, takes up a large amount of space in the interior of the casing or shell, can suffer from poor connections, and may be susceptible to impact and shock. These disadvantages are amplified in certain devices that house electronic components and operate in harsh environments.